Subterranean or subsea well operations are often complex and expensive undertakings, extending to depths of hundreds or thousands of meters below the surface. Access to the well is often provided by way of coiled tubing, which may be driven downhole by deployment equipment located at the surface of the operation. This deployment equipment may be located at various heights relative to the surface of the operation, depending on factors such as the material properties of the coiled tubing being deployed, the desired center of gravity of the deployment equipment, and other factors.
In some situations, such as when coiled tubing is deployed from an ocean-faring vessel, available surface space on which to arrange the deployment equipment can be limited, and these geometric constraints can induce additional stress on the coiled tubing and the deployment equipment, thereby shortening their lifespans.
In some situations, one or more of the coiled tubing and a portion of the deployment equipment may fail or otherwise require maintenance. When the coiled tubing is deployed from a fixed height, it can be difficult or impossible to retrieve, lift, or otherwise reposition the coiled tubing and associated deployment equipment. As such, the coiled tubing is often cut loose and discarded, creating undesirable financial losses and other operational complications.